


冬至夜（The Longest Night）

by LandBelowTheWind



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandBelowTheWind/pseuds/LandBelowTheWind
Summary: 弥尔丹的冬至夜，永远在做戒指的摊牌和安娜塔
Relationships: Annatar/Celebrimbor | Telperinquar
Kudos: 2





	冬至夜（The Longest Night）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Longest Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719768) by [thearrogantemu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearrogantemu/pseuds/thearrogantemu). 



> 原作者是thearrogantemu，我永远爱她

那年的冬天在风雪中降临伊瑞詹，扯下了山毛榉的最后一片树叶，为深色的冬青撒上银白。格瓦斯河在隆冬也鲜少结冰，灰白的河水缓慢流淌，但更为狭窄的西栏农溪上有冰层悄然蔓延。格怀斯-伊-弥尔丹的学徒们将刀片绑到靴底，在冰封的河面上舞蹈、竞赛、比试技艺，这让矮人和来自南方的客人们都惊讶不已。

漫长的访问季已经开始，客人们在冰雪消融前不会再踏上旅程。欧斯特-因-埃第尔的客房爆满，城市边缘的人们向市中心涌来。盛大的冬至狩猎持续了一个星期，众人伴随着欢歌笑语归来，满载野鹿与禽鸟，为冬天的城市提供食物。

孤独而寡言的Yarrisse把一头野猪留在了弥尔丹的自家厨房。这头野兽比她本人还要大；她肯定不是一个人拿的，但那些追随她疯狂狩猎的人们都消失在了城市和行会的教室中，没有留下任何迹象透露身份。

冬至夜的宴会临近了。每年，弥尔丹的学徒都会把练习中制作的、束缚了光线的宝石敲成鹅卵石大小的碎块，用树脂粘在树枝上，让树木在黑暗中闪闪发光，宛如捕捉了星辰装饰其间。精灵、矮人和人类在欧斯特-因-埃第尔的街道上欢唱，路石上镶嵌的歌之银被乐声点亮。街道整夜晚都闪耀着光芒，又在苍白的黎明中逐渐暗淡。

与往年相比，Celebrimbor对节日的准备更加心不在焉。指环的制作工作即将取得突破，只要能保持稳定，戒指聚焦和联结的能力就能够呈指数级增长。他早早放了学徒工的假，日日待在工坊里，有时独自一人，有时和Annatar一起，有时和其他大师进行研讨。

在他的学生眼里——他们现在都在楼下的大礼堂，编着冬青花冠，为通宵的宴会生起熊熊炉火——Celebrimbor正俯身于工作台前，几乎呈现完美的静止状态。他用一只手的两根手指捏着戒指，另一只手拿着类似刻刀的工具，几乎没有接触到黄金的光滑表面。Annatar坐在窗沿上注视着他，能清晰地看到他在做什么：把力量的卷须纺入最新的原型。刻刀的细尖上燃起了源自灵魂的微妙火焰。

窗外，几片雪花从浓云密布的暗淡天空飘落，时间不早了。弥尔丹的大门之外，城市的灯光明亮又温馨。

“真是搞不懂这个冬至集市。” Annatar说着，眺望着城市。三片区域的小贩都在准备收摊，做着最后几笔生意。“至少不懂你们精灵这片。无偿提供商品，或者要求以微笑或者歌声交换！难怪凡人会觉得你们想偷走他们的灵魂。”

Celebrimbor大笑，没有抬头。“这话可真够矮人的！Bruri也有同样的抱怨，待会儿你不会也要开始讲“扰乱汇率”和“流动性过剩”了吧。如果你坚持金钱交易而不是礼物交换，可以去另外两片区域嘛。” Celebrimbor微调了一下刻刀，“怎么，你想从精灵那里得到什么东西吗? ”

Annatar没有回答，而是向城外望去。“你那位姑姑今晚参加宴会么？”

这一次， Celebrimbor停下了手中的活儿。“什么？不，他们今年在自己的大厅里举办宴会。你知道Celeborn对这座城市没什么兴趣。话说回来，Annatar，你怎么不去楼下大厅呢？舞会肯定已经开始了! ” 这是他们之间的一个老笑话。自从那年仲夏以来，Annatar就再没有在弥尔丹跳过舞，经历过那个夜晚之后，也没人敢邀请他。

“没有你，我怎么跳舞？” Annatar轻轻回答，Celebrimbor把突然缠绕在心间的莫名热望通过手指推入那枚正在被不断完善的戒指的旋转物质当中，“既然今晚你想在这里过，那除了这里，我还能去哪里呢？”

房间里起了变化，Celebrimbor不用看就知道Annatar离开了窗台，正站在他肩旁。戒指在他的手指间燃烧。时间流逝、伸展，被困在那个金色的圆圈里，旋转着融进了它的物质，最终消散。Annatar的存在在他的脑海中燃烧着，近到可以感觉，但无法触摸。

他深吸了一口气，放下戒指。天完全黑了，一年中最漫长的夜晚早在几小时前就已开始。工作台上的灯石带回了日光，但戒指和Annatar在他的视野里散发着绝非太阳光的光芒。他往后靠了靠，挺直了背，转了转肩膀。在眼角的余光里，他注意到一个突然的动作，仿佛Annatar对着他前后摆动的右手作了个鬼脸。

“把你的手给我。”Annatar伸出了自己的手。

“没事——你不用——”他还是伸出了手，在Annatar的手包裹住他的手时，感受到了熟悉的无痛灼烧。Annatar坚定而好奇地按着他的手，描绘着肌肉和神经的走向。Annatar最初的触摸总是很凉，一会儿之后，Celebrimbor才能感受到他皮肤之下蕴藏的热量。这热，是火炉之热，是地心之热，是太阳之热。

“ Tyelperinquar，这是什么? ” 他的声音尖锐而不赞成，“压力达到了损坏点——你是不是根本没有注意？你不是凡人，转移一点力气去支撑——”

他突然停了下来。

“懂了吧，” Celebrimbor锋利地回应，“这根本不是身体的问题，至少不是从那里开始的。显然，这种长时间的重复劳动也会刺激精神；原理是一样的，但我不能 **光靠意志力就变强** 。” 他叹了口气，想用自己特有的手势表示‘问题正在解决’，但一只手被Annatar抓住了，力道有些大。“当然，真正需要的是休息。我应该暂时停止用手用脑，但是我们很快就能弄清如何稳定戒指的结合矩阵了——你知道我们有多么接近了，你比我更不想停下来——”

Annatar在他的拇指根部轻轻搓着小圆圈，似乎陷入了沉思。“我不太确定……”他对自己说，“但是，不，如果我们能缓解最初的刺激，那么预防性维护就应该足够了。”

“你不用这么做，我可以去找治疗师。”

“在你多花半个世纪让他们理解足够多的制戒技艺，开始明白你给自己的灵魂带来了多大的负担之后？我最敬爱的Tyelperinquar，我确信弥尔丹的治疗师完全可以湿敷烧伤或者平息应试恐惧，但如果你再稍微思考一下，就会发现他们在这种情况下的用处到底有多大。”

Celebrimbor又笑起来。“合作精神，Annatar！Olme总是希望看到新的伤病。你还记得Damros用那些北方干鱼中的鱼胶来制作甜点的澄清凝胶，结果给每个尝过的人带来了持续一周的幻觉和神经震颤时，Olme有多么高兴吗? ”

“我不会 **拿你做实验** 的，不是在我们如此接近突破的时刻。坐下。”

Celebrimbor仍然笑着，坐了下来，听着他的同伴打开工作台的抽屉，取出瓶子时玻璃发出的安静叮当声。Annatar又拉起他那只酸痛的手，轻轻地把某种物质涂在覆盖关节的薄薄皮肤上，空气中弥漫着迷迭香和冬青油的强烈味道。油的触感先是冰冷刺痛，然后难以察觉地点燃了令人愉快的深热。

“这是Sildreth的化合物，” Celebrimbor说，他不知道自己为什么要闭眼，但他并不想睁开，“一种涂抹在劳累一天后酸疼的肌肉上的物质——火与工艺的仆从，Aulendil大师，你知道自己在做什么吗? ”

这时，他感到一种温暖，仿佛阳光穿过灵魂：Annatar的注意力完全转向了他。

灵魂与肉体之间无限微妙的联系在他的注意力下闪闪发光，就像一个不完美的表面被倾斜的光线照耀，但理解不是掌控，还不是。如果Tyelperinquar的精神力量能够按他的指挥流动，那他就能通过无限制地使用来加强那个已经衰弱和痛苦的部位。 **时间** ，Tyelperinquar曾经说过，还有 **休息** ，但是如果他们中的任何一个满足于等待世界自行恢复，他们就不会在这里相聚，在这座精灵之城，它的道路在他们身上交织，磨损，纠缠，逐渐转变为焦点与力量。

他拿起躺在工作台上的原型戒，把它套在他的手指上。Tyelperinquar的手随着他的动作温柔合拢。他通过他的手，感受到了脉搏的跳动。Tyelperinquar有一双出奇优美的双手，它们是他将思想转化成物质的工具——就像他手指上那枚冰冷戒指那样的物质。

为了测试它的稳定性，他谨慎地让自己的意志通过戒指传递出去。它颤抖着，但仍然坚挺，展现了他们所期望的放大效果。世界的趋势皆有道路，肉体与灵魂，伤害与健康，而他号令它们，通过戒支配——

有一种重量压在他身上，或者可能是压力，一种灵魂上的拉扯感。Celebrimbor试着把注意力转移到Annatar身上，而Annatar的注意力也在他身上。但是，尽管他靠得很近，他的精神仍如往常般明亮晦涩；活跃在他手上的力量不是Annatar的，而是他自己的。

突然间，他生动地感觉到而不是看到，自己蜷缩在Annatar身旁，Annatar光滑的皮肤紧贴着自己的皮肤，表面很冰凉，内里却燃烧着明亮的火焰，他的手指陷入Annatar的肩膀，把他拉得更近——

他有意地抛开这个念头，驱散了画面，就像用手在水中搅动，打碎倒影。他强迫自己睁开眼睛，Annatar坐在旁边，低着头，仿佛全神贯注。即使他注意到了，也很有礼貌地没有做出任何表示。在他抚摸Celebrimbor的手时，原型戒燃烧起来。

突然响一阵尖锐的嘶嘶声，Annatar甩开自己的手，拉开他的手。戒指确实在燃烧——烫得发红，又发白，然后伴随着劈啪作响的电光和刺鼻的气味，炸成碎片掉在地上。

他俩看了一会儿戒指的碎片，然后又互相看了看。

“好吧，这很有启发性，” Celebrimbor轻声说。Annatar的眼睛是金色的，显得很遥远。

“就是这样，”他过了一会儿说道，“对于更强大的戒指，结合矩阵——我们不需要加强它，我们需要 **加固** 它。任何正确的共振都会有用；我们可以尝试各种不同的宝石，但这就是结合矩阵问题的 **解决** ——”他脸上突然闪过一丝微笑，“试试你的手吧，Tyelperinquar。”

Celebrimbor小心翼翼地屈伸着自己的手指，感觉灵魂与身体之间的联系依然敏感，但强大又完整。“是的，我们今晚就可以开始！”

外面的大厅传来一阵笑声，还有反复敲打工坊门的声音。听到Celebrimbor的默许，他的学徒工们跌跌撞撞地闯进来，情绪高昂，显然宴会已经开始。他们中最年长的那个试图以庄重的姿态向老师致意，非常优雅地鞠了一躬，只是没站太稳。

“伊瑞詹的领主——领主们，” 他看见了Annatar，改口道，“您的客人需要您。”

“香料美酒流淌，”另一个学徒工用纯正的书体（ _parmaquesta_ ）述说，“熊熊火焰高跃；下楼吧，两位大师，在最漫长的夜晚结束之前！”她为两人送上冬青花冠，浆果在深色树叶的映衬下鲜血般夺目。Annatar彬彬有礼地接受了，戴上其中一个，另一个递给 Celebrimbor。学徒工们笑着喊着离开工坊，穿过走廊和塔楼，寻找其他因工作或研究而迟到的大师去了。

“我们下去吗？”在Annatar金中泛银的头发的对比之下，冬青叶看起来几乎是黑色的，仿佛以铁锻成。

“您先请，我的赠礼之主。”

Celebrimbor回以同意的微笑，轻轻戴上冬青花冠，感受到荆棘般锐利的叶片穿过头发，带来微弱的刺痛。


End file.
